


Arm-Wrestling

by SamuelJames



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck and Casey agree to bring a third person into their established relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arm-Wrestling

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Arm-Wrestling  
> Pairing: John Casey/Chuck Bartowski/Brody  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Casey and Chuck have been together a while and decide to bring someone into their relationship.  
> Notes: Written for the 15_minute_fic community on LiveJournal  
> Spoilers: Spolers for S04 E19.  
> Disclaimer: Chuck is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Like lambs to the slaughter thought Casey as Chuck and Brody challenged him to an arm wrestle. Chuck was so confident but however much speed and dexterity the Intersect might provide it wouldn't make Chuck's biceps as big as his. Brody was doing well with his training, he'd taken Casey down in a not unpleasant way during training today.

Chuck went first and despite trying different grips and possibly a nerve pinch of some sort Casey soon beat him.

"Intersect isn't always a substitute for strength training."

"Fine, Casey, but I'll beat you one of these days."

"Perhaps if you wait till I'm old and grey."

"That won't be long now then."

Casey grunted.

Brody suddenly changed his mind about taking a turn. "It's fine. Maybe you versus me, Chuck?"

Casey watched the two of them grapple, neither one seeming to have an advantage. He couldn't help smiling at the look of fierce concentration on each face. Brody finally gave in and Chuck cheered. The two of them immediately moved onto a discussion about some comic or show that Casey had no desire to understand. Still he couldn't help finding it adorable. He'd been reluctant at first to discuss the idea of a third person in their relationship but even though this was only technically their fifth date of sorts as a trio they both liked Brody. When Chuck next caught his eye Casey gave him the thumbs up.

Chuck smiled at Casey, glad that his partner felt the same way about Brody and placed his hand on Brody's thigh. Brody turned to look at Casey who nodded. Brody blushed but moved closer to Chuck and leaned in for a kiss. Casey expected to feel a little jealous, he wasn't good at sharing, but instead he found it a turn-on. He joined them on the couch and sat the other side of Brody. It was incredibly awkward till Brody took his hand and then Casey stopped analysing and let himself get caught up in the moment.


End file.
